An outlet switch device of a shower head is disclosed in the Chinese patent database with announcement number CN201140131Y, therein the inlet port of the shower head main body is disposed with a plurality of inlets corresponding to different water diversion cavities, a connecting element is disposed between the handle of the shower head and the inlet port of the main body, the front end face of the connecting element is disposed with an outlet hole corresponding to the inlets, the connecting element is axially pivoted joint to the inlet port of the main body, the connecting element is fixed to the handle in sealing way. The handle can rotate with respect to the main body, so as to drive the connecting element to rotate to make the outlet hole switched to connect to different inlets of the main body. With this proposal, the inlet port of the main body is disposed with a plurality of water diversion cavities, making the inlet port of the main body with complicated structure, thick and uneven wall, so that appearance defect like shrinking easily happens during injection molding, and the inlet port of the main body has a large size.